Lose Control: A One Shot Series
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: A series of one shots spanning from the end of The Golden Lily to the future. Some set in between existing multi-chapter fics.
1. Lose Control

**_Please note that all these one shots were previously on my page, I just moved them around. I hope you find your old favorites as well as new ones. They will be in chronological order until the tenth one shot. After that, any subsequent one shot I write will be scattered in time._**

_Author's note: I have wanted to write some Sydrian since finishing_ The Golden Lily_, but I was a little afraid and I really had no story that seemed convincing. Then I thought of the Evanescence song Lose Control. There is a line that says, "Just once in my life, I think it'd be nice, just to lose control just once." And then I ran with it. You should look up the song because it is pretty much awesome._

_Please feel free to review. I may write something fluffy and completely out of character later on._

_Happy reading!_

Lose Control

A Bloodlines Fanfiction

By Danielle Cheri

I avoided Adrian as much as possible after that kiss. Jill had given me hurt looks, no doubt from Adrian's hurt feelings, but there was no way I could mend this. He was a vampire. I should be terrified of him. I should be terrified by all of them.

But I was becoming more used to them. I tried my hardest to distance myself. I had to. I could be sent to re-education after this. Or be the first Alchemist to my knowledge to be kicked out of the organization.

Ms. Terwilliger had kept on with the spells and was now being even more passive-aggressive about it, assigning more of them for me to execute on my own time and report about them.

One afternoon, after a stressful period of silence in my independent study, I dropped Ms. Terwilliger's coffee off at her office without a word and immediately left campus again. I sipped my own coffee as I drove Latte around. I knew where I wanted to go, but I knew I couldn't go there. It wasn't right. It wasn't smart. So I drove.

I didn't realize I'd actually made the decision to go to his place until I pulled up in front of it. I idled for several minutes, arguing with myself, trying to make myself just go back to Amberwood and do my homework.

I knew I had lost when my hand twisted the key and pulled it out of the ignition. I sat for another minute telling myself that I wasn't doing anything wrong.

Adrian answered the door. His look was expectant. "Sydney." He said in greeting.

I looked up into his eyes a moment and then quickly away. "Do you still have that gelato?"

He smiled crookedly. "Yeah. Come in."

He stepped aside and I walked over the threshold.

"You can sit down if you want." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

I walked toward the couch, but was stopped by a large portrait of a familiar face: mine. I stood transfixed.

"Do you like it?" He asked from behind me.

I could think of nothing to say. I walked over to it and looked at it for a minute before I gently took it and turned it around. I would never normally take such liberties with his work, but I couldn't stand in that moment to see myself through his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"I don't want to be Rose." I don't know where it came from. It just came out. I allowed myself to meet his eyes.

"You're not." He handed me a carton and a spoon before he sat down on the couch.

I sat on the opposite end and dug into the gelato. I studied his other work as I ate silently. He watched me. After a few more bites, I put the lid back on the carton and sat it and the spoon on the table in front on me.

"I…" I began. But I didn't know how to go on.

He took a deep breath and said, "You could never be Rose. Not to me."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked, still keeping my eyes averted.

"It's good. Rose hurt me. You could never really hurt me."

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "And why's that?"

"Because I knew when I fell for you that I could probably never have you because of your allegiance to the Alchemists. I knew I scared you. I hate that I scare you—"

"Your magic scares me." I interrupted. "The fact that you need to drink blood terrifies me. But _you_ don't. Not anymore."

He studied me silently for a while. Finally he asked, "Sydney, will you look at me?"

I slowly turned my head. It took a little bit longer for me to lift my eyes to his.

"What scares you the most? About this?"

"That I'll lose control." I said without hesitation.

"And I know you pride yourself in that."

"If I don't have my control, I have nothing."

"But it would be so nice if you would lose control just once. Like you did when I kissed you."

"Just once?" I asked. I could feel hysteria creeping up. "And then once more and once more yet again until I lose complete control. And then I'll be pulled from this mission and sent to re-education where I'll be reminded why I'm supposed to be frightened of you."

I didn't realize I had started crying until I felt his thumb wipe the moisture from my cheek. I leaned into his hand instead of pulling away like I should have.

And then he pulled away himself. He stood up and started pacing. "I could really use a cigarette."

"Yeah." I swallowed and then stood. "I'll go. I'm sorry I bothered you."

"But you didn't. I wish you'd do it again, but I know you won't." He sighed. "I know you _can't_."

"What was it you said about me not hurting you?" I asked helplessly.

"I hoped that if I said it enough, I wouldn't be." He went into the kitchen and produced a bottle.

"Please don't do that to Jill. She has a test in the morning. She can't afford the hangover."

He slammed the bottle down on the counter so hard, I was afraid it would shatter. But it didn't. "I have no other option."

"Paint. Smoke a cigarette. Go for a drive. Anything. Just don't get drunk."

"You know what? That's easy for you to say, Sage. 'Don't give Jill a hangover. But it's fine if you wallow in yet another heartbreak. She can handle that.'" He gripped his hand around the bottle trying to control his anger. "But how is she supposed to concentrate? How am _I_?" He rubbed his eyes. "She's probably seeing this right now. She says I pull her in more when my emotions are stronger."

I shook my head. "Do whatever you want, Adrian. You're an adult. Never mind about anyone else, especially the girl whose mind is connected to yours."

"I'm trying, Sydney." He was defeated. "You have no idea how hard I'm trying."

I studied him for a long time before I finally headed toward the door. "Just think about Jill before you do anything destructive."

He stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. I was brought back to that afternoon all those weeks ago.

"Don't kiss me. Please." I begged softly.

His eyes were pained as though it actually physically hurt him not to.

We stared at each other for several unblinking moments before I finally looked away. "I need to go. I have homework."

"You already graduated."

I smiled. "Yeah, but if I don't pass my classes, I have to leave."

He smiled back at me and then rested his forehead against mine. "I never want you to leave."

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Everything you can to stay here so I at least get to see you."

I said nothing. Leaving Adrian would be difficult and he knew it just as much as I did. So while we couldn't have the relationship we both so desperately wanted, we were at least in agreement that we would remain friendly.

I surprised both of us by pressing my lips to his briefly, pulling away before it went any farther. It was the most I would ever let my control slip where he was concerned. We shared a resigned smile and then I left without another word.


	2. You're So Fabulous

_Author's note: This started out as a small bit of fluff and turned into something larger and a bit more serious at times. I may write another one shot that takes place after my one shot My Baby and Me. The title comes from the song Hot by Avril Lavigne. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!_

You're So Fabulous

A Sydrian One Shot

By Danielle Cheri

I sat in the small apartment I'd been given with my new assignment. I'd been here a month and I was lonely. Adrian and I hadn't had a chance to say a proper farewell. And I hadn't been in a position to call him or text him since we all left California. As far as I knew he was still there going to school. I wanted so much to just _talk_ to him, but that wasn't going to happen.

I was trying to do some paperwork, but I couldn't focus. Nothing seemed right to me anymore. I thought again of Adrian. What was he doing? Was he missing me as much as I missed him?

And then my phone rang. I was given a new number when my assignment at Amberwood ended. The only people who had this number were my superiors and those associated with this particular assignment. But this number wasn't loaded into my phone and I almost didn't answer, but there was something about it that seemed familiar.

"Hello?" I said tentatively.

"Sydney?" A familiar male voice said on the other end.

"Adrian?"

"Yeah. I pulled some strings…" he trailed off.

There was a pause on the line and I didn't know how to fill it until I said in a rush, "I've missed you so much."

He chuckled on the other end. "Me too, Syd."

"I'm sorry we didn't have a chance for goodbye."

"I agree. But I have a surprise for you. You see, I didn't only get your number through my vast connections and money."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Open your front door."

There was a knock and I stood. "Who's at my door?"

"Just open it and see." I could hear the cocky smile on his lips.

I opened the door and immediately froze. There he stood, the phone still pressed to his ear. The smile I was just imagining stretched sideways on his lips.

"You should invite me in." He hung up his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Adrian…" I put my phone away and stared at him for a moment.

He bounced on the balls of his feet. "Come on, Syd, it's too damn cold out here."

I pulled him inside and pressed him against the door. My mouth pressed hard to his. My hands unbuttoned and slipped under his coat. My lips moved across his jaw and back.

He picked me up and carried me to the couch. "I've missed you. I've missed this."

"This really isn't smart." I said as I reclined on the couch and pulled him on top of me.

"We went way past smart months ago, Sydney." He gave me a lingering kiss. "I just had to see you. I would have followed immediately if I could have, but I had some things to settle. And Jill—"

"How is she? How is everyone?"

"Everyone's fine. Safe. Jill wants you to call. You can do it from my phone. She said she really misses having you around. But, um, Angeline and Eddie are still kind of a thing and she's been trying to get my advice. I don't know what to say." He smoothed my hair away from my face.

I reached up and trailed my fingertips over his face. "I don't know either. But it would be nice to talk to her."

"Yeah, it would. Eddie misses you too." He kissed me gently, moving his fingers down my arms.

"You're not here to spy, are you?"

"Of course not. I'm here to find a way to ask you something very important."

"And what is that?"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" I felt giddy. "I'd love to be."

He kissed me.

"How long are you staying?"

"I think it's only safe for me to be here a couple days. You could get in trouble if I stay any longer. They'll find out for sure. Send you to re-education."

"I don't like how the Alchemists treat the Moroi and Dhampirs. It's not right. They don't know." I pulled him down and kissed him. "I never wanted any of this. I've been pretending from the moment I met you. And then I started falling in love with you…" I pushed him up and started pacing the small living room. "Adrian, I want to stop, but I don't know how."

"Talk to your father?"

"He won't let me out."

"Marcus? Didn't he tell you anything?"

"He's still on the run. This is a lifetime thing. You don't get out until you die or are too old."

"You want to run away?" He got up and placed his hands on my hips. "We can. I'll go anywhere."

"No. I'll figure something out. I have to." I put my hands on his face and kissed him. "It's late. And you either drove all the way here for days or you took a plane. Either way, you must be tired. Would you like to go to bed?"

"With you?" His hands moved up under the hem of my shirt.

"Just to sleep. Would that be possible for you?"

"I think so." He kissed me. "Let me get my things. I _did_ drive here."

I smiled, "So can I drive your car before you go?"

He grinned and kissed me again. "Sure. Be right back."

I watched him go and then started moving around my apartment, turning out lights and making sure the appliances were turned off. He came back through the door carrying a small bag.

"You go first. I'll follow after you've changed."

I smiled. "Thanks." I walked into the bathroom and washed my face, brushed my teeth. I stepped out to find the living room empty. I found Adrian in my bedroom. "Hi."

"Hi." He smiled. "My turn?"

"Go for it." I walked toward the bed, stretching and yawning. I climbed in and my eyes drifted closed.

The bed shifted as Adrian climbed in beside me. He kissed my cheek and then rolled away. I moved a little closer and placed a hand on his arm.

He looked over his shoulder. "What?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were real." I moved away.

"I'm very real, Syd." He said softly. He rolled over and his hand found mine. "Goodnight."

* * *

I woke up with the sound of someone moving around in my kitchen. I was scared at first and reached under my bed for the bat I kept there and then froze. "Adrian?"

He stepped into the doorway. "Good morning." He smiled. "I'm making breakfast. Would you like some?"

"I usually only eat an apple."

"Of course. But today, for me, would you eat a pancake? Maybe some sausage?"

"Make me some coffee and I'll think about it."

He nodded and walked away. I looked over to my alarm to find that I actually still had another half hour to sleep, but since I was awake, I'd stay that way. I got in the shower. It was quick. I wanted all the time I could get with Adrian.

"Hey, Sage, you want come company?" He called through the door.

"No, thank you. I'm almost done." I called back. "How's that breakfast coming along?"

"I have a large stack of pancakes that you need to eat."

"I promised _one_." I stepped out of the bathroom. "One pancake."

"If you eat two, I won't make you eat the sausage."

"Who are you? My father?"

He gave me a stern look. "I've seen your father, granted from a distance, but I don't think I like that joke."

I looked down. "True."

Adrian took my hands and kissed them. "Let's start over this morning. Hi. Good morning. I love you." He kissed me softly and then pulled me over to my small kitchen table. "You promised one and that's all that I'm requiring." He put a pancake on my plate and passed over the butter and syrup.

I got up and went to the cabinet. I took out peanut butter. I sat back down and smeared a thin layer on my pancake. "Less sugar." I explained as I cut into it.

"Weird."

"Not weird." I held out my fork for him. "Try it."

He leaned forward and took he bite off my fork. "Interesting." He said as he chewed slowly. "So what do you have to do today?"

"A lot of stuff I'd rather not talk to you about."

"Is it dangerous?"

"It's always pretty dangerous when it comes right down to it. You know that."

He nodded. "Just don't get yourself killed. I'm only here a few days."

I smiled. "What story have you made up?"

"Well, what's your story?"

"I'm a young woman working in an office and I hold odd hours. I've made myself unavailable for the building association and all that stuff. I keep to myself, but my neighbors are still nosey."

"We could say, then, that I'm your boyfriend from out of town and I am only here for a long weekend."

I smiled. "Any excuse for you to say you're my boyfriend."

"Yes. Exactly." He leaned across the table and kissed me. "So what do you do for the Alchemists these days?"

"Talk about nosey." I chuckled. "I mostly do a lot of footwork. I recruit feeders. I check on local Moroi and make sure they're following the laws." I shrugged. "All in a day's work."

"Yeah. If they lived at Court, they wouldn't have you all in their business."

"It would never work to have all the Moroi at Court. Most of them hate being run by—what they think—a dictator." I sat back with my cup of coffee and pulled one foot under me. "I have so many long, weird hours."

"Would you like to take my car out today? She's all gassed up and ready to go."

"I think that would be too obvious. My clients are used to my little black compact car. And the neighborhoods I go into would take your Mustang apart in a matter of seconds."

"You can drive it on errands, then. I didn't just drive it here to let it sit out front. I know how much you loved my car when I bought it."

"Yeah." I looked up at the clock. "I have to get ready. Make yourself at home."

He pulled me down onto his lap. "Hey, you."

"Hey, what?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you."

"Stop being so ridiculous." I kissed him. I got up and headed toward my bedroom. I kissed him once more before I left. "I'll be back in a few hours. Call if you need anything."

"I will."

* * *

I walked into my apartment late with the intention of just finding an apple and then crawling into bed. Then I caught the smell of food cooking in the kitchen and looked over to see Adrian working over the stove.

"I think I could get used to this." I commented, stepping up beside him. "What's on the menu? Nothing too fattening, I hope."

He smiled in the moment before he kissed me. "Just some spaghetti. Nothing too fancy. And garlic bread." He walked over to the refrigerator and took out a can. "This is for you. I did some grocery shopping today."

"Diet. Thank you." I opened the can and took a long drink. "Perfect." I sat down and watched him.

He sighed. "I have to leave tomorrow."

"I hate to hear that."

"And I hate to say it. But I have to get back to Jill. We're not used to being so far apart from each other just yet."

"So I guess maybe when I get out of this, we have to live near her."

"Are you talking about marriage or just living together?"

I smiled and blushed. "I refuse to live with someone I'm not married to. Not for long anyway."

"No sex until we're married." He announced, pouring sauce into the noodles and plopping meatballs into the mixture.

I laughed nervously. "Of course not."

He sat the pan down on the stove, turning off the burners. He walked over and kneeled in front of me. "Marry me, Sydney."

"I haven't even told you I love you."

"But I know you do. So say you'll marry me. We'll be engaged for as long as it takes you to get out. And then we'll get married and live together for the rest of our lives. Maybe have a couple children."

"I don't want them. It would be far too complicated. I'm slightly more than human and you're a vampire. What will our children be like?"

"Amazing." He kissed my hands. "Just like you."

"I don't know, Adrian."

"Say you'll think about it."

"I will."

He stood and brought the pan of spaghetti and garlic bread to the table. "Only eat what you want. Don't expect me to be standing over you begging you to eat."

I nodded and put the smallest amount of food on my plate. I ate slowly, still sipping on my soda.

After supper, I insisted on washing the dishes. He had cooked after all. He reclined on the couch and watched me. I looked over a few minutes later to see he was asleep. When I finished washing up, I walked over and kneeled down beside him. I kissed his cheek.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me. He smiled. "Hey."

"Hey."

He gently tugged on my arm until I was on top of him. I kissed him. It was lazy and had no need to go farther than our lips brushing. His arms held me to his chest comfortably. My fingers combed through his hair for a while until I trailed them down his sides and under the hem of his shirt.

"There's so much I want to do, Sydney." He whispered against my lips.

"I know. Me too."

"Can we try something?"

I hesitated only a moment before I said, "Okay."

He pushed me up and then lifted me easily in his arms. "We're going to the bedroom. And if you want to stop, all you have to do is say something." He laid me out on the bed.

I pushed the blanket down and sat up. He sat down beside me and leaned close. He kissed my cheek and lifted a hand to touch the other. He trailed his fingertips over my shoulders and arm and down my back.

I turned my head and kissed his lips. I wanted to ask what he had planned, but I didn't want to ruin the moment either. So I said nothing. I cupped the back of his head as his lips moved over my face and neck.

He sat back and pulled off his shirt. I reached out and placed my palms on his chest and moved them down slowly. I moved them around to his back as I straddled him. He smiled up at me before I covered his mouth with mine. His hands came up under my shirt and rested on my back.

"Take it off." I said against his lips. I could hear the quivering in my voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now do it before I change my mind." I sat back as he gathered the fabric in his hands and lifted it over my head. I wrapped my arms around my waist and looked at him uncertainly.

He pulled them away gently and slowly flipped me onto my back. He kissed me and then moved lower, kissing my stomach. He trailed kisses back up my body. I felt tears in my eyes. He was being so gentle.

"I'm sorry." I said as his lips brushed mine once more. "I can't. No more tonight. I'm sorry."

He looked down at me and wiped at the tears escaping my eyes. "Sydney." He kissed me again. "You don't need to apologize to me." He rolled away and rested his head on his hand. His arm draped over my torso. "You're beautiful."

"I've gained six pounds since you saw me last."

"That's not a bad number."

"It is to me." I sat up and found my shirt.

"Syd." He grabbed my arm and pulled me back down onto the bed. "I love you. _All_ of you. And I didn't fall in love with the way you look—which has always been nice if a little overdone—I fell in love with who you are. You're smarter than I'll ever be. You're funny, even when you don't mean to be. And you see through to the good in people, even if it scares you."

"How am I supposed to keep up if I'm overweight?" I pulled my shirt back on.

"You're not. You're fine. You kept up with us well enough in California, if I remember."

I looked down at my hands folded in my lap.

Adrian moved to sit beside me. He wrapped an arm around my waist. "Sydney, I know it's hard. Addictions are called that for a reason. I still crave a smoke every now and then and I've fallen off with the drinking a few times, but I have overcome them for the most part. If you want help, we'll find help. I just hate to see you starve yourself. I want better for you. And if I can do it, you can do it. Let go of your control. Or at least shift it something healthier."

I pressed my face into his neck. "Just hold me."

"Forever, Sydney. I'm yours forever."

"Even when I'm wrinkled and gray and you still look distinguished?"

He chuckled and kissed my hair. "Even then."

I sat back and looked at him. "Will you turn out the lights and make sure my front door is locked?"

"Sure." He left the room and I walked into the bathroom.

I did my nightly ritual and then returned to my bedroom as he took over the bathroom. I stood in front of my dresser for a moment before I stripped down to my underwear. I picked up Adrian's shirt off the floor and slipped it over my head.

"Hot." He said from the doorway.

I jumped and turned toward him. "Is this okay?"

"Fine."

I climbed into bed and turned away as he dug through his bag. He turned off the light and climbed into bed behind me, wrapping his feet around my ankles.

"Goodnight." He whispered.

"Goodnight. I love you." I whispered back.

He kissed the back of my neck. "I love you, too."


	3. Not Afraid to Dream

_Author's note: This one was requested by one of my Tumblr followers, _anotherr-fine-mess. _She wanted to see some Sydrian fluff. I thought maybe a date, but then it shifted into this: their first married Valentine's Day. Let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!_

Not Afraid to Dream

Sydrian Fluff

By Danielle Cheri

"Happy Valentine's Day." Adrian said, kissing me awake.

I stretched. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to wake up."

I looked over to the alarm. "I still have a half hour until my alarm goes off. If you want to remain my _current_ husband, I suggest you let me sleep."

"If you sleep, you don't get your breakfast. And I want you to have breakfast."

"Why?" I groaned and pressed my face into the pillow.

"Because I made heart-shaped pancakes for our first Valentine's Day as a married couple." He kissed my cheek. "Please wake up, Sydney."

"Did you make coffee?"

"Did I make you coffee? How long have I known you? Of course I made coffee."

I turned my head. "You aren't expecting sex are you?"

"Not this morning. But if you're offering…" He stretched an arm over me and nuzzled my neck.

I giggled. "Get off me. I'm awake. Go pour me a cup of coffee and I'll be right behind you."

He kissed my cheek and then headed into the other room. I quickly brushed my teeth and then joined Adrian in the kitchen.

I gave him a proper kiss on the mouth. "Happy Valentine's Day. I have to pick up your present later."

"That's fine." He pulled a long box out of his pocket. "This is for you, though."

"What is this?"

"Something you can't wear at work. Ever."

I opened the box to find a gold and diamond tennis bracelet. "Oh, Adrian, it's so pretty." I held out my hand for him to put it on. "Remind me to take it off before I leave."

"I will." He leaned down and brushed his lips across mine. "Here, this is something you'll like even more." He said as he handed me a cup of coffee.

"Ah, you know me so well." I pushed myself up on my toes and kissed him deeply.

"Want to reconsider the sex topic?"

"Not this morning, sweetheart." I sat down with my coffee.

He gave a frustrated groan and then stepped toward me with a plate containing a heart-shaped pancake and mixed berries surrounding it. He dropped a kiss to the top of my head.

"I'm sorry. I just need to prepare myself."

"Prepare yourself?"

I shrugged. "It's hard to explain. I want it all the time with you, but it scares me at the same time. Does that make sense?"

He pulled me over onto his lap and pressed his face into my neck. "It's fine, honey. I understand. But just know that it's not bad to want to have sex with your husband. After all these months, Sydney, are you still not comfortable with me?"

I framed his face with my hands. "Of course. Definitely." I kissed him. "But I don't want a quickie first thing in the morning." I kissed him again. "You're great, Adrian. And I love you. I love you so much it hurts me to say no to you. But it also breaks my heart a little when we rush through it. It's our first Valentine's Day as a married couple. Today, think of me. Think of all the things I'm going to do with you tonight. Think of making it last as long as possible and then doing it all over again." I kissed him once more and then moved back to my seat.

He sighed. "You'll be the death of me, Sydney."

I smiled and popped a bit of pancake into my mouth.

He sent me off to work with a travel mug of coffee and a sweet kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I handed over the new bracelet. "Put that up, please."

"Of course." He followed me outside and leaned over the porch as I opened the door to my car.

There on my front seat was a single golden yellow lily. I looked over my car at him.

Adrian simply waved and went into the house.

While my mother and I worked, I told her about the gifts my husband had given me that morning. The lily sat in a cup of water on the desk in the lobby. Every time I went in, I pressed my nose into the flower and savored its scent.

At noon, a dozen more lilies like the one that was left in my car were delivered to the shop. The card said, "To my amazing wife Sydney. Happy Valentine's Day. All my love, Adrian."

I put the card to my lips and grinned.

Mom's arms came around my waist. "I hope this is a long-term thing."

"Me too." I rubbed my finger and thumb over one of the petals. "I never thought I'd love someone this much. Is this how much you love Dad? Why you stay?"

"Yes." She kissed my hair. "He's harsh, but he loves us."

"Even me?"

"Even you." She kissed me again and then stepped away. "We need to get back to work. I promised your husband I'd let you off at a decent hour. We have a ton to do if that's going to happen."

I followed her back into the shop, looking at the bouquet over my shoulder.

* * *

Adrian met me on the front porch. He held up a handkerchief. "I have a surprise. Well, I have a few. You have to wear this over your eyes when we walk through the house. And you have to trust me."

"I always trust you." I grinned and pressed a kiss to his mouth.

Once the blindfold was in place, Adrian placed one hand on the small of my back and held my hand with the other. He guided me through the front door and toward the stairs.

As we walked past the kitchen, I caught a whiff of spices and heat. "Are you cooking?" I asked.

"Yes." I could hear the self-satisfied smirk on his lips.

"Should I be excited or scared?"

"I hope excited." He said nothing else as he guided me up the stairs. He stopped me.

"Where are we?"

"See for yourself." He took the cloth away from my eyes.

I stood in our master bathroom. The bathtub was filled and I could smell the lavender-scented bath salts he'd added. Steam rose from the water.

He kissed my cheek. "Relax. I'll bring you a glass of that sparkling grape juice you like."

"Before you go…" I reached into my pocket and took out a box and handed it to him. "Happy Valentine's Day."

He opened up the box and found the watch I had worried over for weeks. He smiled and kissed me. "We both must have had wrist accessories on the mind." He chuckled. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_." I kissed him once more and then started undressing. "I wouldn't mind if you joined me." I stepped into the steaming water and sunk down into it with a sigh.

My husband watched me hungrily. "I might come back to join you. I have to check on our meal." He said breathlessly.

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere." I smiled seductively and disappeared under the water.

I emerged after a few seconds and pushed water out of my eyes. I leaned back against the tub and closed my eyes.

I must have dozed for a minute because I was shocked to attention when Adrian's lips pressed against my cheek.

"It's just me." He said gently. He handed me a champagne flute filled with clear, bubbling liquid. He climbed into the tub on the opposite end with his own glass. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fantastic." I sighed, sipping the drink Adrian had given me.

"Me too. I painted a picture today."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure. I'd love for you to. I've been blocked for days."

"I know. I was getting frustrated along with you." We soaked in silent companionship for a long time. After a while I sat my glass on the edge of the tub and moved across to him. I kissed his neck, wrapping my arms around him and straddling him.

"Mm." He said appreciatively, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "Happy Valentine's Day to me."

I laughed seductively in his ear. "Yes, happy Valentine's Day." I kissed his mouth lazily and thoroughly. I ended the kiss and rested my forehead against his. "How long do we have until dinner is done?"

"It's all ready. It's in the stove keeping warm."

"Hm." I kissed him again. I slipped my hand down his chest and stomach. "Can it hold for a while?" I wrapped my hand around his erection and started moving it slowly.

"Yeah." He said, suddenly short of breath.

"Good." I took control of his mouth again as I pumped my hand faster over him.

Adrian groaned into my mouth.

I moved higher and guided him inside me. We sighed almost at the same moment. We made love slowly. The water sloshed around us. Adrian's hands moved over my body, taking in every inch of me. I gripped his shoulder with one hand and the other held the towel bar nearby. We moved together smoothly. I kissed him again and again, telling him how much I loved him. He said nothing back. He just held me and touched me and let me know without words how much he loved me.

"Sydney." He sighed the moment before he came.

"I'm right there." I panted. After a few more strokes, I rested my head on his shoulder as my body started trembling.

Adrian wrapped his hands around my waist. He lifted me a little and guided me back down. He repeated the motion a few more times.

I breathed heavily into his neck as his arms came around me once again and cradled me to him. Slowly I peeled my fingers off the towel bar and dropped it to his head, curling my fingers into his hair.

"Adrian, I love you." I said as soon as I regained my breathing.

He kissed every bit of my face he could get to and mumbled, "Me too, Syd."

I slid my hands down his cheeks and over his shoulders as I sat back. I smiled. "I'm starving."

He laughed. "I am too. Take your time getting dress and I'll go down to finish everything up." He kissed me.

I got out of the water, shivering. He wrapped a fluffy towel around me and kissed me yet again.

I watched as Adrian dried off and quickly dressed. He brushed a quick kiss across my lips and then left me alone.

I showered. I never liked the thought of all that filth that had been on me from my day still clinging to my skin after soaking in a bath. I didn't waste time. I dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and walked down the stairs.

I peeked around the door into the dining room. "Is it safe for me to come in?"

He looked up and smiled. "Yes, beautiful. Come here. Have a seat."

I sat down and he placed a plate in front of me.

"Here, my love, we have bitter greens with tarragon vinaigrette, mashed sweet potatoes, and veal medallions with apple-thyme sauce."

"How many calories are in this?" I asked with a grin.

"No calories when you're sharing a Valentine's Day meal with your husband." He kissed my cheek and then sat down with his own plate.

We ate mostly in silence. I reached out my hand occasionally to brush across Adrian's arm and his leg.

He leaned toward me. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"A couple times." I wiped sauce off his cheek and then stole a kiss. "You're quite handsome yourself." I combed my fingers through his hair.

"Are you ready for dessert?"

"I could squeeze in a few bites of something." I kissed him again.

"We could just go upstairs and make love all night. Dessert can wait an hour…"

I smiled and climbed onto his lap. "I like your way of thinking. You see, we can burn a few calories and then load back up later."

He laughed and picked me up. "Whatever you want to say, Sydney. I just want to be naked with you."

"Mm, yeah, that sounds nice too."

He kissed me and then carried me out of the room, nearly tripping on the bottom step. I laughed, even as I feared for my life.

"Don't kill me, Adrian. You love me too much." I teased as he regained his footing.

"I do." He put me on my feet. "Let's just walk up together, shall we?"

"How about a race?" I took off up the stairs before he could respond.

He laughed and ran after me. He grabbed me around the waist as my foot touched the top step. He carried me over his shoulder the rest of the way into the bedroom and threw me down on the bed.

Making a big show, Adrian undressed for me.

I stood and started removing my own clothes slowly. I sat on the bed and crooked my finger, smiling seductively. "What are you waiting for?"

A primal growl escaped his throat and he advanced toward me in two long strides. He pushed me back on the bed. "You are so damn hot, Sydney." He said before he took control of my mouth. He kissed a line across my jaw as he ran his hands hungrily over my body.

"Go slow." I moaned.

"I will." He promised, covering my mouth with his once more.


	4. My Baby and Me

_Author's note: While writing _Not My Intention_ I got this idea of Sydney and Adrian in the future. It wouldn't really fit in that one as it is about them during canon time, so I decided to write this lovely one-shot. I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to review._

_See the bottom for information on the title if. A clue: it's from a song that was sung on the TV show _I Love Lucy_._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

My Baby and Me

A Future!Sydrian Fanfiction

By Danielle Cheri

"Hey! How's my adorable grease monkey this evening?" Adrian asked over his shoulder as his wife walked into the kitchen.

"Exhausted." Sydney said, kissing his cheek. "And how is Van Gogh?"

"Almost done with supper. And I have a great idea for my next painting. This one will be a good sell for sure."

"Good." She sat down at the table with a sigh. "I really need to take a shower, but I can't make my feet move and I feel like hell."

"Didn't you go to the doctor for that?"

"Appointment is tomorrow morning. Will you come with me?"

"Yeah, sure." He sat down beside her and put his hand on top of hers. "Do you think it's anything serious?"

"I have a suspicion that it's only something small, but something that could change our lives forever."

He looked at her critically.

She put her head down on top of their joined hands and kissed his. "I think I might be pregnant."

Adrian stared at her for a moment before he finally said, "Oh."

She sat up. "That doesn't sound like an excited sound. _You_ were the one who wanted to start actively trying."

"I just…" He jerked her onto his lap and kissed her hard. "I'm trying to contain it until we know for sure."

"Well, I have all the signs." She smiled. "And I…I took a test this morning. It was positive."

"Get another one." He demanded. "Two positives can't be false."

"Not enough time." She nodded toward the stove where her husband had just been standing.

"Oh, that?" He got up and pulled the pots off the burners. "That can wait." He turned everything off.

She put her hands on the sides of his face. "I'm tired, Adrian."

"I know you are, honey, but I—"

"Will be with me at the doctor tomorrow when they confirm it. We're having a baby." She kissed him softly.

He rested his forehead against hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. "I love you so much."

"And I love you." She kissed him again. "Along with being tired and a little nauseated, I am now starving a lot of the time. How long until supper is done?"

"Just a few more minutes, my dearest love. You have long enough to take a shower, if you want." He went back to work as she wandered out of the room.

* * *

"So, my dad called today." Adrian said as they ate.

"Why?" Sydney asked incredulously.

"He wanted to talk about how things were going with us. I think he's still hoping I'll divorce you and marry a Moroi girl."

"After seven years of marriage?" She held the fork up to her mouth. "I'm not letting you go." She took a bite and smiled.

"I know. And now a baby."

"Yeah." She reached across the table and placed a hand on top of his. "You're my favorite vampire. You know that?"

"Yeah. And you're my favorite human." He grinned. "So, this kid…"

"Yeah, we should start talking about that. My father is out of the picture entirely, so there's probably no way he or she will be recruited to Alchemy."

"True, but you're still in contact with Zoe. If they find out—"

"I very much doubt the Alchemists want a dhampir working with them anyway."

"Which brings us to…?"

"You've known from the start how I feel about sending my children off to learn to be fighters. Rose and Dimitri and Eddie are good friends of ours, but I don't want our kids to go through what they went through."

"And that's a perfectly fine way of thinking." He assured her.

"But can we live off the grid? You know, away from everyone else?"

"I think so. The Keepers do."

"We're not the Keepers, Adrian."

"I know, Syd. We can live similar to them and not actually _be_ like them. We're both intelligent and we make decent money. We'll just live as though we're humans. One of whom has to take regular trips to a local feeder."

"And is connected to the mind of another vampire. No big deal." She threaded her fingers through his. "They'll ask questions."

"And we'll answer them. I want to be honest about it as much as possible. We have regular visits from Jill and Eddie so I can heal the darkness in her. And Rose and Dimitri pop in on occasion."

"And if they're anything like their father, our kids will notice the differences between me and them and you and regular humans."

"Especially my fangs." He tapped them with his fork.

"Those too." She cleaned her plate and squeezed his hand as he stood. "So this is happening?"

"It is." He walked up behind her at the sink and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Leave the dishes for later." He kissed her neck. "Come up to bed. I want to celebrate."

"I'm exhausted, Adrian. The only way sex is happening is if you just let me lay there. And I may even fall asleep. I am _that_ tired."

"Then go upstairs and lay down. I'll wash these dishes up and then bring you ice cream."

"Too cold for ice cream. Hot cocoa?"

"You got it, babe." He kissed her cheek again. "Go on up. I'll be there in a bit."

Several minutes later, Adrian walked up the stairs to the room he and Sydney shared carrying two steaming cups of hot cocoa. He paused in the door a moment to see his wife was curled up on her side asleep. He set the cups on the table and curled up behind her.

"You still have your shoes on." She mumbled.

"How do you know?" He challenged.

"Because I can feel them tugging at the sheets."

He kicked his shoes off and then wrapped them around her ankles. "That better?"

"Mmm, much better." She snuggled into him. "Did you bring the cocoa?"

"I did. But I thought you were asleep."

"I never fall asleep completely unless you are in bed with me." She rolled onto her back.

"I'm sorry for those nights when my muse takes over."

"It's fine." She kissed him and then pushed herself up, reaching over him for one of the cups. "Thank you, Adrian."

He kissed her temple and buried his nose in her hair. "Anything for you, my love." He took the other cup and leaned back on the headboard, pulling her into him. "I wanted to take you on a trip for our tenth anniversary."

"Oh, what kind of trip?"

"To anywhere you want to go. We could go now. Take a couple weeks. I'm not under any deadlines and you can make your own schedule at the shop." He took a sip of his drink. "What do you say?"

"I don't know where I'd want to go." She thought for a while as she sipped her cocoa. "Somewhere warm. With a beach. We'll bring a couple chairs with a large umbrella for you." She patted his knee. "And something with good night life. You can drag me dancing or to museums. I just want sun."

"The good thing about a dhampir child is that you can bring him to the beach to play in the sun and sand like normal people." He breathed her in again. "I love you, Sydney. I feel like I don't say it enough sometimes."

"You say it plenty, Adrian. And you show it. And now we get to show everyone how much we love each other."

"Babies aren't always about that."

"But ours is. I wouldn't have attempted this in any way if I didn't love you as much as I do." Sydney put her cup on the table and then took Adrian's from him and put it there as well. She pulled him down onto the bed. "Fall asleep with me."

"Let me get out of these clothes." He kissed her and stood, undressing with a speed he usually reserved for when she was especially ready for lovemaking. He turned out the light and then got back in with her.

She rested her forehead against his and sighed. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

He kissed her softly. "Goodnight, my love." He smoothed his hand over her back and side. He brought it around to rest on her stomach.

She smiled as she drifted off and put her hand on top of his. That was how they fell asleep that night and many nights after.

* * *

_Post-story author's note: So as to the title, when Lucy became pregnant, she showed up at Ricky's nightclub and sent an anonymous request for him to sing a song with the line, "We're having a baby, my baby and me." and he had no clue it was her. He thought it was all the other couples sitting happily around. And he was so excited when he found out it was Lucy. That moment sits vividly in my mind, even after only seeing it once on Nick at Nite when I was quite young._


	5. All Your Love

_Author's note: Richelle Mead revealed Adrian was into classic rock, so I thought about (and looked up to confirm) the artists I knew who were in that genre and Styx came up. I love Styx. The song Lady seems like one that Adrian would often pull out and have fun with to make Sydney laugh. So that song is in this one shot._

_I hope that you like this portrayal. It takes place after My Baby And Me. And if you haven't read that, I suggest you take a look. And look for my other Sydrian fics I've written if that's your thing._

_Happy reading!_

All Your Love

A Sydrian One Shot

By Danielle Cheri

Bed rest. The thought had seemed like a blessing at first. Pregnant women didn't do well in auto garages. My mother had even put me behind the desk for the most part and I hated it.

But the more I thought about being stuck in the house with Adrian all day every day for a month solid, the more I started hating the idea. My nerves were already so raw.

"This is good. We'll be together every day." Adrian said, patting my hand on the way home.

"That may seem like a good idea, but I doubt it will last. We tend to get on each other's nerves a lot more these days."

"Only because of the baby. Your nerves are shot. And it's only a month." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. "I'll wait on you hand and foot, honey. Anything for my wife."

I threaded our fingers together. "Just stay in your studio, sweetheart. I can take care of myself. He mainly put me on bed rest because of the fumes in the garage."

"Just don't overdo it."

"Adrian, I'm the one who's pregnant. I think I know my limitations. I feel fine."

"Just because you feel fine—"

I removed my hand from his. "Stop. Okay, just stop."

"Sorry."

"Do you honestly think I would do something to endanger the life of our baby?"

"No, of course not."

"Not consciously, you mean."

"Now _you_ need to stop, Sydney. I can't believe you would think I'd ever believe—"

"Enough. Can we just not talk for the rest of the day? I'm tired. And I have to pee. Stop at this gas station, please."

"Yes, dear." He pulled into the gas station.

I could feel him watching me as I waddled inside.

* * *

I wasn't sure if I should follow. Sydney could take care of herself. I knew that, but I worried. Most of the time she didn't like that she was pregnant. It was especially hard when Jill and Eddie came to visit. Or Rose and Dimitri. Being surrounded by dhampirs who were battle trained scared her for the life she thought our son would be forced into.

She made her way slowly to the car and slipped in. She took in a deep breath and then let it out. "I think I'm good until we get home."

"Good." I pulled into the road and headed toward home.

"I just had a thought." She said after a while.

"I thought we weren't talking?"

"I'm sorry. My nerves are shot, like you said. I just want our baby here. I'm huge and my feet hurt all the time. I can't find a comfortable position to sleep in or even sit in most of the time. If you think I'm doing this any time again soon, you're wrong."

"That was your thought?" I asked, shooting her a smirk.

"No, my thought is, when are Jill and Eddie coming to visit again? Isn't it this weekend?"

I thought for a minute. "Damn it, you're right. Is that okay? I can set them up in a hotel."

"It'll be fine. I think."

"Our baby will stay with us, Syd. I want him to take combat classes, just in case. You know, basic mixed martial arts."

"Do you want him to go away to school?"

"No, I don't. But I don't want him to feel like we kept him from it."

"You want to give him a choice?"

"I want him to have a free choice in everything. You and I didn't. I'm not saying he should run wild. He needs rules. But I don't want to force him one way or another."

"Okay." She sighed. "I guess that makes sense."

"You know it does."

"I'm going to close my eyes for a while, okay?"

"Okay."

I pulled her hand over to my lap and held it, removing my own hand only to shift gears.

* * *

"Do you need anything?" Adrian asked.

"No, I'm fine." I said, sitting down on the bed. "I'm just tired."

"Let me get your shoes—"

"I can take my own shoes off." I snapped.

"Don't get mad at me."

"Just stop hovering. I can do things for myself." I kicked my shoes off and curled under the blanket. "I want to be alone."

"Okay." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. He patted my stomach. "Be nice to your mom, Leslie."

"This baby isn't going to be named Leslie."

"Why not?"

"I'm the one carrying this baby, I have veto power. And I say no to Leslie. Now, leave me alone."

"Are my mad at me?"

"I'm mad at everything."

He leaned over me and started humming. And then he started singing. Horribly.

_Lady, when you're with me I'm smiling  
Give me all your love  
Your hands build me up when I'm sinking  
Touch me and my troubles all fade  
Lady, from the moment I saw you  
Standing all alone  
You gave all the love that I needed  
So shy, like a child who has grown_

"Oh, my god." I snorted and pressed my face into the pillow.

Adrian stood and belted the rest of the song, moving around the room and playing on air guitar and drumming on the mattress until I was rolling with laughter.

"You still can't sing." I said as he climbed into the bed beside me.

"I know." He kissed me. "I also know that you feel like hell right now. I didn't mean to annoy you or anything. I just feel so useless. You're doing something great and I'm just the one who helped start it."

"This baby, whatever we decide to name him, is going to have a great father."

"He's already got a fabulous mother." He kissed me. "Jaden."

"Do you just have a bunch of names memorized?"

"Yes. Alvin."

"Definitely not."

"Charles."

"Too stiff."

"Charlie?"

"I'm not naming our child a diminutive."

He paused and grinned. "Steven Tyler."

I laughed. "No, we are not naming our son after the lead singer of a band I don't really care for."

He groaned. "I give up. What do you have? You only nix my choices and give no suggestions of your own."

"I want to wait and meet him before we decide."

"I'd like to have a bit of an idea." He rolled out of bed. "Come up with a few. You don't have to tell me, but I want you to have some ideas floating around." He picked up a book off the table on his side of the bed. "Maybe this will help." He kissed me again. "I'm going to make supper."

He left the room singing at the top of his voice.

I chuckled and looked at the book of baby names book my husband had been pouring over ever since we found out we were having a boy. He had a few pages dog eared and he had underlined the ones he liked.

I picked up a pen from my side of the bed and started going over the book, page-by-page.


	6. Playing Hooky

_Author's note: So this lovely thing came to me as I was trying to contemplate other things. It had to wait, but it's a good thing it did. I hope you enjoy the result. I have another couple ideas that will be published eventually._

_Happy reading!_

Playing Hooky

A Sydrian One-Shot

By Danielle Cheri

"Adrian." Sydney shook his shoulder.

He opened an eye and squinted at his wife. "What?" He croaked.

"Want to sit with Josh and me while he eats and I drink a cup of coffee?"

"Did you eat?" He asked, rubbing her arm.

"I did. Oatmeal. Bowl is in the sink if you want to check up on me."

He shook his head and stretched. "I want to keep him home with me today. Is that all right?"

She smiled. "You're his father. You can do whatever you want. And I'm sure he'd love a day with Daddy." She kissed his cheek.

"Dada!" Their son called from his room. "Mama! Dada!"

"Guess that's my queue." Adrian got out of bed. "Go get your coffee and we'll be down in a couple minutes."

She left the room and he wandered off to the bedroom beside theirs. Josh stood at the gate that kept him from wandering. He smiled up at his father.

"Dada!" He squealed and held up his arms.

"Joshua!" Adrian said as he lifted the toddler. "Let's get you into a fresh diaper." As he worked he said, "You know, you're getting to be a big boy. You can start using the potty like me."

Josh simply smiled at his father and babbled. A few familiar words leaked out with the gibberish. He sounded like he was singing a song about "Mama and Dada." He heard "shoes" and maybe something about a "cat" and a "park."

"Beautiful song, Joshie." Adrian picked him up. He moved the gate away and carried him out the door.

He squirmed. "Walk, Dada." He demanded.

"You have to hold my hand." Adrian said as he put the boy on his own feet and grabbed his hand before he could run away. He was getting bad at that.

Josh struggled to get away as they walked down the stairs and finally was able to break away in the kitchen and launch himself at Sydney. "Mama!"

She scooped him up and kissed his cheek. "Good morning." She smiled. "Are you hungry? Want a bite?"

"Bite!" He exclaimed.

"Well, okay." She laughed.

"I'll get his breakfast. You sit and relax and drink your coffee." Adrian took their son from her and strapped him to the chair. "What do you want this morning, kiddo?"

"You look a little pale." Sydney pointed out as he pulled the cereal out of the cabinet.

"I'm a little past due for the feeder." He mumbled, pouring a handful of cereal onto the table in front of Josh. He walked back to the cabinets and gathered ingredients for pancakes.

"Do you need…?" She moved her head slightly to the side.

He leaned down and kissed her neck. "Thank you, but I'm fine. When Josh is ready for his nap, I'll go. He'll sleep right through."

"Or you could bring him to the shop for an hour during my lunch break. I'd love a chance to have lunch with my boy. And Mom wants to see him. It's been a while."

He kissed her cheek and then stepped back and then went about cooking. "We'll do the second one."

"Good." She dropped a kiss to the top of Josh's head before she sat down next to him.

"Mama, what's that?" He pointed to her cup.

"Coffee."

"Coffee?" He said in his adorable little voice.

She chuckled. "Yes. Daddy didn't get you any milk. Would you like some?"

"Drink!"

"Say please."

He gave her a confused look.

"We'll have to work on that one."

"Dada." He said.

"Yes, son?"

"Dada! Mama! Dada!" he went on babbling like that for a while. He played in his Cheerios and stuffed a couple in his mouth.

Adrian tore up a pancake on his plate as Sydney sat a cup of milk in front of him.

He smiled up at his parents with his jagged rows of teeth. "Thank you!" He squealed.

"You're very welcome." His mother smoothed a hand over his straight brown hair. She looked up at the clock and sighed. "I have to be going." She kissed Josh's cheek as he munched on bits of pancake. "I'll see you at lunch." She and Adrian shared a quick kiss. "Have fun. Call the daycare and tell them he won't be coming today." She said as she headed out the door. "I love you guys."

"We love you, too, Syd."

"Mama." Josh cried as she opened the door.

"You'll be okay, sweetie. You're staying with Daddy today." She walked over and kissed him once more. "Goodbye, baby."

He started crying when she finally left. Adrian sat and tried to sooth him as he wailed. "Mama!"

"Sh, it's okay, son. You'll see Mama soon. You get to go have lunch with her and Grandma."

He stopped crying. "Gramma?"

Adrian laughed. "Well, that cheered you up fast." He kissed the boy's temple. "Eat your breakfast."

"More?" He asked.

"Of course, buddy." He tore up another pancake and put it on the plate in front of him.

Adrian rambled on to the boy as they ate together, telling him something about Jill and Eddie. Josh watched his father with curiosity, trying to catch every word he was saying. After a while he lost interest and picked up his cup. He banged it again and again on the table and started singing.

"Okay, too much noise." He put a hand on top of the cup to still it. "No, Joshua."

He poked his lower lip out and then pushed the cup away with a high-pitched scream.

"No." Adrian said, giving his son a pointed look. "No fits, Josh."

"Down." He demanded, pulling at the straps on his seat.

"Calm down, kid." He unhooked the straps. "Let's get dressed."

He wiped off the boy's face and then carried him upstairs. After wrestling his son into some clothes, he put the gate at the top of the stairs and stepped into his room to change.

Josh followed, climbing up onto the unmade bed to watch him.

Adrian smiled at him in the mirror. "What are you doing?" He leaned over the boy and started tickling him. "What are you doing, Josh? Huh?" He kissed the boy's forehead.

Josh looked up and poked his finger into his father's mouth. "What's that?"

"This?" Adrian pointed to a fang. "My teeth. They're just a bit different than yours and Mommy's. I have to use them to eat different things. Things that keep me strong."

The boy stood up on the bed and announced, "Strong!" in a decent imitation of The Hulk.

Adrian laughed and picked him up. "Yes, strong." He lifted Josh in the air and turned in a circle.

The boy squealed and reached for his father. "Dada! No drop!"

"I won't, son." He gathered the boy to his chest. "Want to go outside for a while?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

Adrian laughed. "Let's go find your shoes."

He put the boy down and he ran to the gate at the top of the stairs. "Down."

"Just a second. Calm yourself. We both need socks, baby."

"No." He said adamantly. "No shoes."

"Yes, shoes." Adrian disappeared into the boy's room and emerged with a pair of socks for the boy.

Josh sighed as though it was a big concession. His father removed the gate and he sat down on the top step and scooted down on his bottom, one step at a time. Adrian moved slowly along with him until they made it to the bottom. Josh ran toward the front door and picked up the first pair of shoes he came to, Adrian's.

"Thank you, son." He took them. "Now get yours." He sat down on the bench and pulled on his socks and shoes as Josh climbed up beside him.

The boy struggled to put his socks on. Adrian watched for a while until Josh finally looked up and said, "Help?"

"Of course." He quickly put on the boy's shoes and they headed out the back door to the shady yard. He pulled out his phone and called the daycare as his son ran around the back yard, chasing their cat until he jumped the fence and ran off.

He sat down and started crying. He pointed toward the fence and wailed, "Cat, Dada."

Adrian got off the phone and kneeled in front of him. "Joshie, you scared Yeats. You don't need to chase him. Okay? Let him come to you."

He nodded.

"Come on, let's swing."

They spent the rest of the morning running around the yard. The cat returned and Adrian pulled Josh to sit on the ground. He held out his hand and called softly to him until the cat came closer.

The boy watched his father for a moment as the cat advanced a few inches. Then he reached out his hand and said, "Yeats?"

The cat watched him a few seconds and then came over and smelled his hand. He rubbed his head against the boy's hand and then curled up on his lap. Josh giggled as he began to pet the cat.

Adrian kissed the top of his son's head and leaned closer as he scratched the cat behind his ears. "Good. Be nice."

"Nice." He said, nodding and patting the cat's back.

Another minute passed while the two played with the cat. And then Adrian stood and he scurried off, jumping the fence once more.

"Cat!" Josh called.

"We have to get ready. Don't you want to go eat lunch with Mommy and Grandma?"

He smiled hugely, "Gramma." He ran to the house.

* * *

"I'll be back to join you in a little while." Adrian said, passing the bags of food to his wife.

"No rush." She kissed him.

"Mmm, you smell like gasoline."

She chuckled. "Hot, right? The best perfume ever."

He laughed and kissed her. "I'll be back."

Sydney sat down at the table. "Are you hungry, Josh?"

He smiled and nodded.

"We don't stand in chairs around here." Deborah said.

He smiled at his grandmother and sat down. His chin brushed the top of the table.

"I can fix that." She left the break room and came back with a couple thick catalogues. She piled them in his chair and sat him on top of it. "Better."

Sydney put food in front of her son and then handed her mother's food across the table. Josh enthusiastically stuffed chicken nuggets and French fries in his mouth as Sydney picked at her salad.

"You must be starving." She commented.

He smiled at her as he reached for his cup.

"I hope your dad got you orange juice. The last thing you need in caffeine. But with all the coffee I drank when I was pregnant, I think you might be a little immune." She ruffled his hair and went back to her own meal.

Deborah laughed. "It runs in the family."

Sydney smiled at her mother. "Just a light addiction."

When he was done eating, Josh sat back and started babbling to the two women eating in near silence.

Adrian returned a short time later and sat a cup of coffee in front of each of them.

Sydney smiled up at him. "Ah, I knew there was a reason I married you."

He leaned down and kissed her. "Yeah, same here." He sat down beside her and draped an arm over the back of her chair. "How are things going today?"

"Slow." His mother-in-law said.

Josh climbed down from his chair and started poking around the room.

"Don't get into anything." Deborah warned.

He opened a cabinet. It was empty and he moved to the next. This one had a few bowls in it and he took them out. He sat on the floor and started banging them together.

"I think he's going to be musical." Adrian commented.

"Yeah." Sydney sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Too bad neither of us are." She patted his leg.

"At least I have better taste in music." He kissed her forehead.

She slapped his chest. "Yeah, right." She sat back and sipped her coffee. "What are you going to do this afternoon?"

"Nap. He's all over the place these days." He chuckled.

Another mechanic poked his head in the door. "Deb, Syd, we've just got a ton of calls and walk-ins. We're filling up for the rest of the afternoon."

Deborah stood. "Fantastic!" She picked up some of the trash from the table, but Adrian stopped her.

"I've got this. You've got plenty to do."

She nodded. "Thanks. Come give Grandma a hug, Joshie. I have to get back to work."

He ran toward her and threw his arms around her.

She picked him up and spun him around. She kissed his cheek before she put him back down. "Okay, sweet boy. I'll see you later."

He nodded and waved as she walked out after the other mechanic.

Sydney stood and reached for the trash.

"I have this, honey." Adrian assured her.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you for lunch and coffee."

"Thank you for being you." He pressed a kiss to her lips.

Their son giggled and continued to bang on the found bowls.

Adrian rested his forehead against hers. They watched him for a little while. He kissed her again and then stepped back. "You better get going."

She nodded and threaded her fingers through his. "Have fun and I'll see you in a few hours."

"We'll try."

"Josh."

He looked up. "Mama?"

She crooked her finger and he came running. She picked him up and held him to her chest. She kissed his cheek and squeezed him close. "Mommy will see you later, Josh. Listen to Daddy, okay?"

He nodded and she put him back down. He went back to his bowls as Sydney left the room.

Adrian cleaned up and then pried the bowls away from his son and stuffed them away. He picked the boy up and they made one final farewell to the others.

Josh fell asleep in the car. As soon as Adrian put him down, he put the gate up on his door and went to his own room. He set an alarm, but he wasn't able to sleep, despite being tired. He had the urge to paint.

So he went into his studio, leaving the door open so he could hear his son if he called and he went to work. He took a break long enough to get Josh up and feed him a snack. Then he brought him into the studio and pulled an old shirt over his clothes. He sat him in front of a sheet of blank paper and paints on his own easel in the corner.

"Paint Mommy a really pretty picture, baby." Adrian prompted, walking back over to his own canvass. He watched his son for a while as he looked with concentration at the paper.

The boy dipped his brush in one of the paints and went to work. Adrian watched him for a while before returning to his own work. He put a new piece of paper up for him a short time later, hanging the first masterpiece up to dry.

They were both still painting when Sydney called from the front door that she was home. She walked into the studio and was attacked around the knees by her son in a blur of wet paint. She picked him up and walked with him over to the easel where he was painting and pointed.

"Look!" He said, pointing.

Sydney kneeled down. "Oh, Joshua, it's beautiful." She gushed. "You're just as talented as your daddy." She kissed his temple. She walked around Adrian's easel as their son went back to work. "What's this?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet." He turned and kissed her cheek. "I'll get supper started."

"No, you keep working. I'll shower and then get it started."

"You sure? You've been working all day."

"So have you. I've spent time alone with our little monster. It's hard work." She gently scratched his back and kissed his neck and then stepped away. "I'll be right back down."

"Mama?" Josh called as she walked out of the room.

"I'll be right back, baby." She said. "Just paint a little bit more and then you can help me make supper while Daddy works. Okay?"

He looked at her a moment and then went back to his own work, concentrating hard.

Sydney chuckled and kissed Adrian one more time. "The very image of you." She whispered before leaving the room.

* * *

Adrian leaned against the door as Sydney rubbed Josh's back.

He cried, "Scared."

"Mommy and Daddy are never too far away." She assured him. "And you could kick those bad guys butts yourself if you wanted, you know that? You are strong and brave. And nothing can hurt you, Josh. Nothing at all. Just close your eyes and know that Mommy and Daddy love you very much." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. She got up a minute later and walked toward her husband.

She leaned into Adrian's side.

He draped his arm over her shoulders and kissed her. "You know what?" He said.

"What?" She looked fondly at their son.

"We made a pretty great kid."

"We did."

"Want to try for another one?"

She looked up at him. "I don't know. Let's give it another year. I want plenty of space between them. And if this last time was any indication, I went off the pill and was pregnant just a couple months later." She pressed her face to his neck. "I don't want another baby yet. I want to keep spoiling Joshua."

He kissed the top of her head. "Okay. But I'll hold you to that."

"How many do you want exactly?"

"As many as you'll have for me. One more, no more, I don't care. Just as long as it's something you want."

"It is." She looked at their sleeping son again. "The first time I felt him moving around inside me, I realized that there was nothing else I wanted more in the world than to have your baby." She kissed him. "Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"Let's do it. Let's try for baby number two."

He smiled and reached for the gate to put over the door. Then he pressed a kiss to Sydney's mouth and lifted her by her hips to carry her to their bedroom.


	7. Birthday Surprise

_Author's note: This lovely little story takes place between Playing Hookey and Build Your World Around Me._

_A few people have asked about a sequel to Forever With You. I am going to state here that the sequel will continue to be in the form of random one shots as they come to me. Maybe I'll put them all together one of these days so it's easier to get them in order. _

_Happy reading!_

Birthday Surprise

A Sydrian One Shot

By Danielle Cheri

"Mommy!" Josh exclaimed as he ran through the door.

"Joshua!" I scooped him up and spun him around. I kissed his cheek.

"It's Daddy's birthday." He announced.

"It _is_ Daddy's birthday." I confirmed as I kissed Adrian. "Happy birthday, Daddy. I'm making supper tonight." I put my forehead against Josh's. "And we're having cake and ice cream for dessert."

"Yay!" The little boy cried.

I put him down. "Go play in your room, baby."

He nodded and ran upstairs.

I smiled at my husband as I wrapped my arms around him. "How has your birthday been?"

"Pretty good. I painted a picture with our beautiful son. Then we played in the park all afternoon. It's been the best birthday ever."

I bit my lip and stepped away. "Would you like your birthday present now?"

"Without Josh? Is it something sexy?"

I laughed. "No. But he won't understand." I walked into the living room and retrieved a small gift bag. I handed it to him.

"Is it very skimpy underwear?"

I laughed again. "No. Just look inside."

He held open the bag and looked inside. "Some sort of stick?"

I said nothing.

He pulled it out. "Is this a pregnancy test?"

"Yes."

He looked at it. "Is this a positive pregnancy test?"

I nodded.

He laughed and threw his arms around me. He lifted me up and spun me around. "We're having another baby?"

"We are."

He kissed me hard on the mouth. "This is the best birthday present you could give me."

"Perfect timing, huh?"

"The best." He rested his forehead against mine. "I love you." He kissed me and then dropped to his knees, the pregnancy test and bag dropped away. He put his hands on my waist and spoke to my navel. "Hey in there. This is your daddy speaking. And I'm a pretty amazing guy. But your mother, she's the best woman ever. So don't give her a hard time over these next few month, okay?" He pressed a kiss to my stomach. "I already love you so much." He looked up at me. "How do you feel?"

I combed my fingers through his hair. "I'm fine. It's easier. We have him and no one's been knocking down our door to take him away."

"And they won't, honey." He kissed my stomach again and then stood. "Jill is my best friend. She will fight for us at Court."

"I know she will."

He sighed. "Sydney, we're having another baby."

"We are. Are you ready for the sleepless nights again?"

"I'll think I can manage." He said with a smirk.

"Good. We're going to have to celebrate later." I gave him a smirk to rival his own.

"I like the sound of that." He kissed me again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled against his lips.

There was a knock on the door, breaking us apart.

"Were you expecting someone?" Adrian asked.

I shook my head. But of course I was. This was another surprise, but it had been planned for a while longer.

He opened the door to find Jill and Eddie on the other side.

"Surprise!" Jill exclaimed, throwing herself at him. She kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday!"

"What are you doing here?" He held her at arm's-length.

"I wanted to come see you for your birthday."

Adrian looked at me.

"Maybe I _was_ expecting someone." I accepted a hug from Eddie and Jill.

"Congratulations, by the way." Jill said with a smile as she pulled away from me. "I did a little spying." She looked up the stairs. "And where is my Joshua?"

The boy peeked around the door of his bedroom shyly.

Jill crooked her finger. "Come here and see your Aunt Jill."

"It's his Uncle Eddie he wants to see." Her husband said from beside her.

The little boy stepped out of his room and made his way down the stairs slowly. Once at the bottom, he threw himself at his father.

Adrian laughed and picked him up. "You little goof. You were asking me earlier when Aunt Jill and Uncle Eddie were coming. Now you're going to play shy?"

He turned his face and smiled at the guests. "Are you staying all weekend?"

"Yeah, I think we can manage that." The woman said.

He blinked his big, green eyes at her. They were so much like his father's. Large and bright and knowing. And full of mischief. He lunged at Jill with a laugh.

She grabbed him up and kissed his cheek. "There's my boy. How are you?"

"Good." He wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his head on her shoulder.

She chuckled and rubbed his back. "You're getting so big, Josh."

He giggled and clung to her.

"I need to go make supper. Who wants to help?"

"I'll help." Eddie said. He ruffled Josh's hair and kissed his temple as he followed me into the kitchen. "Let them catch up."

We worked in silence for a while. I set Eddie up to peel and chop potatoes.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Did Jill tell you about the baby?"

"Yeah. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, I don't." I smiled. "My mom already knows. She suspected it before I did."

"I bet Adrian is ecstatic."

"Do I detect jealousy in your tone?"

He let out a sigh. "Jill just got into a huge fight with her sister about us having a baby."

"Oh."

"So we're on hold again."

"What's the problem?" I took the potatoes from him and put them in a pot to boil.

"We won't have Moroi children. So the Dragomir royal line is kind of at a stand-still."

"Lissa and Christian have five of their own and I'm sure they will have plenty more."

"That was Jill's argument. And Lissa wasn't too happy with it."

"What does she expect Jill to do? I though she approved of your marriage."

He leaned against the counter. "She does. I think it's just a lot of stress from the Council. Mostly."

"And the thought of keeping her children that much more guarded." I leaned against the counter beside him. "So what are you going to do?"

He shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Be the supercool guardian uncle?" I asked with a grin.

He smiled affectionately. "Reggie loves to tag along with Rose and Dimitri when we all spar. Chris is into it a little, but the other girls could care less." He turned his face to me. "I can't wait to show Josh some of my moves."

I laughed. "I'm sure he'll love it. He's all boy. He constantly wants to wrestle."

"I'll have to teach him a few things while we're here this time." He chuckled.

"Be careful, please."

"Of course." He draped an arm over my shoulders. "So what else needs to be done?"

"We need to get the salad put together. I'll put the chicken on in a little while." I rummaged in the refrigerator and handed him various vegetables.

He made a face. "Too many veggies."

"Josh likes variety."

"_Josh_ eats salad?"

"Of course. He's his mother's son." I chuckled.

"Weird kid." He mumbled as he went to work washing the lettuce.

"Yeah, but he's my weird kid." I said affectionately.

As we sat around the table an hour later, Josh begged to sit between Eddie and Jill.

"You don't want to sit by me?" Adrian asked.

"I see you every day, Daddy." He said very seriously.

"But it's my birthday." He sent our son a fake frown.

"You'll have more." He pushed his chair in between Jill and Eddie.

"Since it's your birthday you should sit at the head of the table anyway." I pulled out the chair. "Have a seat, sweetheart."

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I stepped away and started filling a plate for Josh. "Dig in, everyone. Here, baby."

"Thank you, Mommy."

"You're very welcome, Josh."

Jill took over the conversation, as she usually did. She talked about her latest line she was designing. "I'm set up for New York this fall."

"That's fantastic." I said. I saw Adrian smiling proudly. She must have already told him. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. I'm a little nervous."

"I bet you are."

We lingered over the meal for a long time. Josh yawned, but swore he could stay awake for cake and ice cream. He made it through a couple bites before he put his head down on the table and fell asleep.

I stood, but Eddie stopped me. "Would it be okay if…?"

"Sure." Adrian said.

"But let me help get him into his pjs."

He gently picked the boy up from his chair. Josh whined.

"Shh." Eddie said as he wrapped his arms around the boy.

Josh woke up enough for Eddie to get him into his pajamas without much struggle.

"Good night, kiddo." He kissed Josh's cheek as he rolled away.

"I love you, Eddie." He said softly.

"I love you, too, Josh." Eddie patted my son's shoulder and then turned. He smiled.

I rubbed his back as he walked out of the room. I sat down on the bed beside Josh. He smiled in his sleep as I brushed his hair away from his forehead. He sighed. I leaned down and kissed him. "Sleep well, baby."

Adrian and Jill were at the sink when I walked back into the kitchen. "Hey, why is the birthday boy working?"

"I tried to make him sit down, but he refused." Eddie argued, polishing off another slice of cake.

"I can do some things around here." He said. "And the pregnant lady shouldn't be doing any more work than she has to."

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck. "I'm fine, you know. I work in an auto garage. And Josh is just fine."

He laughed. "Go sit down and finish your cake, Syd. Jill and I will wash up. And then I suggest Monopoly."

I laughed. "I like the sound of that." I turned up my face and accepted his kiss. "I'll get the board set up."


	8. Sick Babies and a Sweet Husband

_Author's note: I did a series of drabbles on my tumblr (booksrockmyface) in honor of getting over 500 followers. This is one of them. Please feel free to let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!_

Sick Babies and a Sweet Husband

Sydrian Cuddles

by Danielle Cheri

"I'm home." I called softly as I stepped inside the house. I walked into the living room and found Adrian on the couch. Marti was on his chest and Josh's head rested on his lap. "I brought supper."

Adrian smiled sleepily. "Thank God."

I sat the bag of food down and took Marti as I kissed my husband. "How are they doing?"

"I threw up, Mommy." Josh said, looking up at me forlornly.

I kneeled down beside him. "Do you feel any better?"

He nodded. "A little."

"Good." I kissed his forehead.

Adrian combed his fingers through our son's hair. "He hasn't had the fever, just the yucks. Right, buddy?"

Josh nodded.

"And for her, the teeth are just under the surface. I put the gel on them, but she's just now started to calm down."

I looked down at Marti and she blinked at me. I could see the discomfort in her face. I kissed her. "You'll be okay, baby girl."

"Let's try to eat something, Joshie." Adrian picked up our son and the food and walked into the kitchen. He sat Josh down and kissed the top of his head before he started assembling the food.

I sat down and started feeding Marti. "How are _you_, sweetheart?"

My husband smiled tiredly. "Exhausted. You?"

"It's been a long day. Mom came in and said she felt better, but she didn't look it. I sent her home. Thankfully, there wasn't anything major going on. Just a lot of really small stuff."

The baby in my arms let out a soft sound and I looked down to see she was asleep. I gently lifted her to my shoulder.

"I'm going to bring her up to bed." I said reluctantly. I would hold her all day if it was possible. But she was getting too big for me to hold and eat at the same time very easily, especially when sleeping.

I stood over her bed for a long time, stroking her tiny face with my fingertips. "Poor baby." I said softly. "You'll be better soon."

"Hey." Adrian said softly, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "Come get something to eat, honey. She's fine."

I patted his hands. "I know." I turned around in his arms. "I feel like I abandoned you."

"Josh will be fine by tomorrow. He's a dhampir. They recover quickly. And as for Marti, she'll be better soon. I'm fine. Just tired. This is making up for all the hell they put you through while you were carrying them and I just sat by hopelessly massaging your feet and bringing you pickles and ice cream." He kissed me. "They're fine. I'm fine. We're all fine."

Josh ate better than I thought he would. When he was done he sat back and gave a large yawn. "I'm tired."

"I bet you are, baby." I held out my arms and he climbed down from his chair and onto my lap. His head rested on my shoulder as I gently rubbed his back. "I love you, Joshua."

"I love you, too, Mommy." He said, his voice muffled by my shoulder.

"Let's get you to bed." I stood and carried him upstairs. I heard Adrian gathering the plates behind us.

When I sat him down in his room, Josh asked, "Can I sleep in your bed, Mommy?"

"I think that's fine." I helped him change and then brought him into the bedroom Adrian and I shared.

Marti's bed was still in one side of the room. We'd been discussing when to move her into another room, but hadn't completely committed to not having her right next to us just yet.

I lifted my son onto the bed and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. I kissed his dark hair and he blinked those adorable emerald eyes at me.

"You'll be okay, baby."

He yawned and closed his eyes. "I know."

I chuckled. "Call if you need us." I kissed him again and then walked across the room to check on Marti. She was fast asleep. Maybe she'd sleep for a few more hours.

I helped Adrian finish loading the dish washer. He leaned against the counter and pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest.

I asked, "Are you going to paint for a while?"

"No. I'm too tired." He kissed the top of my head. "Let's turn on some lame TV show and stretch out on the couch for a while."

"I like the sound of that." I took his hand and led him to the living room. I kind of needed a shower, but that could wait. Right now I just wanted to wrap my arms around my husband and just relax for a while.

Adrian flopped onto the couch and pulled me on top of him.

I giggled as I fell onto his chest. "I'm having flashbacks."

"Me too." He kissed me. "That was nearly thirteen years ago."

I put my head on his chest "Fourteen. Before we were even engaged. Before I wanted to admit how much I cared for you."

He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch to cover us and wrapped me up in his arms. "Was it really so long ago?" He kissed my forehead.

"I know. Hard to believe." I pressed my eyes into his neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, baby." He crooned, trailing his fingers down my spine. "I'm glad tomorrow's Saturday. You can sleep in."

"No, you sleep in. I'll get up with the kids. You've worked hard."

"So have you."

"Okay, I'll sleep in if you will go out in the morning and get doughnuts. I feel like Josh will be well enough for that."

"The chocolate ones with the sprinkles. That'll perk him up."

"It will."

We lay there in silence for a long time. Adrian continued to stroke my back. I was just starting to doze when a terrified scream jarred me.

"Mommy!" Josh called.

I got up and hurried into the room.

He sat up in the bed, a look of fear in his eyes. "Bad dream, Mommy." He cried.

I kneeled down beside him. "It was just a dream, baby."

"There was a scary man with red eyes." He confided.

"It was just a dream." I said again, combing my fingers through his hair.

His voice hitched. "Ivanna said there really are men with red eyes. They drink your blood. Like Daddy, but not like Daddy."

Adrian walked over. "It's okay, baby. Those men with red eyes can't hurt you. Mommy and I have made sure of that. You'll be fine."

He looked between his father and me and then wiped his eyes and put his head back on the pillow.

Adrian climbed into the bed and wrapped an arm around our son. "You're safe, baby." He assured the boy.

I kissed both of them. "I'm taking a shower."

As I gathered my clothes for the shower and stepped into the master bathroom, I heard Adrian telling Josh very seriously about the Strigoi. He assured our son that though the men were real and they were scary, he wasn't in any danger of them. Then he told our boy about the wards put up with the charmed stakes in our yard as well as the extra magical protection I put up and renewed every year.

Both were asleep when I emerged from the shower, feeling clean and relaxed. Marti on the other hand was staring up at the mobile above her bed, her hands reaching up for it.

I leaned over the crib and she smiled up at me. Her fist went to her mouth. She let out a happy sound and started babbling softly. I reached in and lifted her up. I sat down in the rocking chair and fed her. Then she and I rocked back and forth for a long time until she fell back to sleep.

I got into bed behind Adrian and wrapped my arms around him and Josh. My husband stirred and looked over his shoulder. He smiled sleepily and squeezed my hand.

I listened to my family breathing all around me. Josh snored softly. It was the most adorable sound I'd ever heard. I pressed my eyes into Adrian's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Laws and Rules

_Author's note: This story has kind of been floating around in my head for a while. I finally got around to writing it. Eventually, when I have time, I'll put all of these one shots together in order._

_Happy reading!_

Laws and Rules

A Sydrian One Shot

By Danielle Cheri

"Sydney, your husband is on the phone." My mom called into the shop.

"I'll be right there. I'm just finishing up." I responded.

"I'll do it. He says it's important." She walked up to me and took the wrench from my hand.

Puzzled, I walked in and picked up the phone. "Sweetheart, if you're trying to convince me to skip work for an hour so I can come home—"

Adrian interrupted, "We have to go talk to Josh's teacher."

"What? Why?"

"She said he's been bullying and we need to meet to discuss the particulars."

"When?"

"I'm on my way there now."

"With Marti?"

"Yeah, she's sound asleep. It's nap time."

I looked up at the clock. "I hope the teacher doesn't mind my grease stains."

"If you can't make it, it's fine."

"He's my son, too."

"I know that, baby, but if you have stuff you can't get away from—"

"I can. I'll meet you there." I hung up and walked back into the garage. I told Mom about the situation and she smiled.

"Go. We can handle this for a while. We're not too swamped today."

I nodded. I changed out of the jumpsuit and cleaned off most of the smudges from my skin that I could get to.

Adrian waited for me in the parking lot with Marti asleep on his shoulder. He greeted me with a quick kiss and then we walked in holding hands. I was nervous. What had my son been doing?

Mrs. Williams met us at the main office and led us to a conference room. She heaved a big sigh and said, "Joshua has been telling another boy in class stories."

Adrian smirked. "What sort of stories warrant a conference with us?"

She gave my husband a hard look that wiped the smirk off his face. "He says you're a vampire. And that you and your vampire friends will suck his blood if he doesn't do as Joshua tells him."

At that, Adrian laughed so loud it startled Marti awake. "I'm sorry." He sobered and rubbed our daughter's back until she went back to sleep. "I'm guessing that this is giving the other boy quite a scare."

I jumped in. "Mrs. Williams, Josh has a very active imagination. I'm sure it's not helped by all the stories his father likes to tell him. He's not very easily scared himself. We'll have a talk with him tonight and let him know that this behavior isn't acceptable."

She smiled at me. "If that's what will get him to stop this. But honestly, Mrs. Ivashkov, he needs better discipline at home."

I returned her smile. "Mrs. Williams, my husband and I punish and reward our son as we see fit. I'm sure you understand that he is very much a little boy full of curiosity and energy and mischief. If we punished him at the drop of a hat, he wouldn't be the same. And we love our son the way he is. We won't squash his creativity because it's an inconvenience to others."

"He challenged another boy to a fight just today and told him that he learned from very highly trained _Guardians_ how to break a bone without much effort."

Adrian snorted again and I shot him a hard look.

"We'll have a talk with him, Mrs. Williams. In fact, we'll bring him home right now." I stood and headed back toward the main office with my husband and the teacher trailing behind me.

"You're so hot right now." Adrian whispered in my ear.

"Not now." I snapped. I signed Josh out for the rest of the day.

We waited in the hall. Marti hadn't awakened. She stirred from time to time, but I think she was quite enjoying sleeping on her father's shoulder. Josh walked around the corner with a forlorn look on his face. I led him outside. None of us said anything until we got to our cars. I sat in the back seat of Adrian's car with Josh while my husband strapped our daughter into her car seat.

"Why are you being a bully, Joshua?" I asked gently.

"I want people to play with me."

"Do you think Uncle Eddie got people to play with him by threatening to break their bones?"

He shook his head.

"And to you think Aunt Jill got people to play with her by threatening to drink their blood?"

He shook his head again.

"We have told you more than once that you _cannot_ under any circumstances tell people about us."

"But you're not one of us, Mommy." He argued.

"I'm just as much a part of this as you are, Josh. We don't go around telling people Daddy is a vampire. And we don't brag about friends that know how to hurt others. If you want friends, be yourself. And if they don't want to be your friend, then it's not meant to be."

"But I'm a Guardian." He argued.

"You're not a Guardian, Joshua." I said perhaps a little too harshly. I wasn't a huge fan with his innate desire to be a Guardian like the other dhampirs we knew. "You're a dhampir. And you're strong. But you're not a Guardian yet. You have to finish specialized training when you're older."

"Joshie, I like that you want to be someone special like a Guardian." Adrian said from the other side of him. "But there's more to it than just threatening and scaring people. If you really do want to be a Guardian, you need to learn that their job is to protect. They protect the Moroi from the Strigoi. But they also protect the secret of the vampires. When we get home, I want you to make an apology card for both these boys and give it to them tomorrow. And tell them you were only saying those things as a joke. We have to keep our secrets safe, Josh. I know it's hard and you want to talk about it, but you can't. Not with humans."

"Mommy and Grandma are humans." He pointed out.

"They're the exception, baby." He kissed Josh's temple. "I love you. Mommy and I both do. But you have to follow the rules of our people _and_ of your school. Okay?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry I was a bully."

"Just don't do it anymore." I climbed out of the car and pulled Adrian off to the side. "Do you want me to come home?"

"I think I can handle the situation." He ran his hands down my arms. "But if we put him in his room for the rest of the afternoon and set Marti up in the studio, you and I can make out on the couch for a while."

I laughed and kissed him. "Or I could go back to work for a couple more hours and then bring supper home. You can paint with Marti_ and_ Josh because I think he only needs to spend an hour in his room writing his apologies and thinking about what he's done. And then once they are both in bed tonight, you and I can do a bit more than make out."

One side of his mouth tilted up. I could see his fangs poking against his lips as they stretched across his teeth and it sent a shiver down my spine. In a good way. "I think I like the sound of that better. Chinese?"

"Spring rolls and fried rice for the kids. Kung pao chicken for you. Sesame chicken for me."

"And some egg drop soup."

"Egg drop soup. Got it." I pushed myself up on my toes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Love you."

"Love you. Don't work too hard."

"I'll try."

* * *

When I got home that evening, I heard laughter coming from the studio. I sat our food down on the kitchen table and then followed the happy sounds of my family. The three of them had a large canvas against one wall and were taking turns throwing globs of paint at it. They had it all over the place and themselves. Thankfully, Adrian had put a cloth on the floor to gather most of the splatter.

"I'm home." I said during a slight lull in the laughter.

"Mama!" Marti exclaimed and ran toward me, covering my work clothes in fresh paint.

I laughed. "Hi, baby."

"Me paint with Daddy." She said happily, her brown eyes dancing.

"And it's beautiful, Marti." I kissed her cheek and put her down. "Josh?"

"Yeah, Mommy?" He turned his face up toward me. His look was very much like his father in that moment. I could forgive him anything when he looked at me like that.

"Did you make your apologies?"

He nodded.

I kneeled in front of him. "Are you going to do it again?"

"I already told Daddy I wouldn't."

"I just wanted to make sure. Let's all get cleaned up and then we can eat. I brought Chinese home."

Both kids cheered and ran for the stairs. Marti was still a little unstable.

I followed. "I'll get Marti cleaned up. You help Josh find clothes."

"If only I could shower with you." He whispered, pressing a kiss to my lips.

"If only." I crooned back. I ran up the stairs. "Marti, I sure hope you aren't smearing that paint all over the place."

* * *

"And then Hopper let out his musical cry. And Sydney knew something was wrong." Adrian said, turning the page in his hand-made book. "So she used her magic and fought back triumphantly. And she saved Adrian and all the cats from the evil witch." He turned another page. "But not before the house caught fire. She collapsed and Adrian carried her outside to safety." He closed the book. "The end."

"Again!" Marti demanded.

"Not tonight, baby. It's late." He picked her up and carried her to her room.

I sat down on the edge of Josh's bed and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders.

"Mommy did that stuff really happen?" He asked around a yawn.

"It did." I admitted, brushing his hair away from his face.

"You don't use your magic."

"I don't use it unless I need to."

"To keep the house safe."

"Yes. To keep you and your sister safe."

"But the stakes do that."

"My magic is extra. It keeps all the bad people out, not just Strigoi."

He yawned again.

I kissed his forehead. "Sleep, baby."

He rolled to his stomach and looked at me expectantly until I started rubbing his back. He was asleep a short time later.

I watched him for a while.

"Pst." Adrian said from the doorway.

I looked up.

He smirked at me and winked and then tilted his head toward our bedroom.

I laughed. "You are such a horn dog." I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward our bedroom.

"You promised, Sydney." He pulled my shirt over my head as he kicked the door closed.

I laughed again and reached around him to lock the door. "Did you put the gate at the top of the stairs?" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Yes."

"And you're sure Marti's asleep?"

"Baby, I tired them out with the paint tossing on purpose." He walked me backward until my legs hit the mattress and I tumbled backward, pulling him on top of me. "It's been weeks."

"We have kids."

"Yeah, well, we used to do it at least once a week. We're down to once a month. I don't want it to end up being once a year."

"It wouldn't only be once."

"What do you mean?"

I smirked and held up my hand, counting off on my fingers. "Christmas, our anniversary, your birthday, and my birthday. Four times a year."

He laughed and pressed a kiss to my mouth. "But you're too hot. I can't just do this four times a year. I need it at least once a month. Once a week would be better. Every night the best."

"We're both too tired most of the time for once a night." I rolled him onto his back and straddled his hips. "We're not that young anymore. And we have kids now."

He sat up and pushed my hair away from my face. "Do you ever want any more?"

I shook my head. "Two is plenty. Don't you think so? I love them. I love spoiling them." I kissed him and tugged at his shirt. "No more talk of kids. No more talk about how we never do this anymore. Let's just do it tonight."

"I like the sound of that, baby." He crooned, rolling me onto my back once more.


	10. I Should Be Over All the Butterflies

_Author's note: I was listening to Paramore while I was out running errands today and one of the songs on their new CD is called Still Into You. And I was hit with this image of Sydney and Adrian at a party for their 20th anniversary, surrounded by their friends and family and they're still all over each other. So this is the result of that idea. Please let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!_

I Should Be Over All the Butterflies

A Sydrian One Shot

By Danielle Cheri

"Mom, do I really have to wear this?" Josh asked, tugging at the tie around his neck. "I'm choking."

"You're not choking, Joshua." Sydney loosened the tie a bit and smoothed down his dark hair.

He grumbled. "I don't like this."

"We're going to a party, Josh. A nice party. You'll wear the tie and you'll be fine."

"Is Dad wearing a tie?" He asked in exasperation.

"Yes. _And_ Eddie _and_ Dimitri." The last she said with a sigh.

He leaned against the wall, "You still don't like that I'm going to train."

"No, I don't. But it's your choice. It always has been, baby." She put her hand on the side of his face. "You're just as good as Eddie. He's already taught you so much." She kissed his cheek. "Go check on your sister, please."

He nodded and turned back up the stairs where he met Adrian.

His father smirked. "Like looking in a mirror." He ruffled the boy's hair.

"I just fixed that." Josh snapped, smoothing his hand down over his hair.

Adrian rolled his eyes and continued down the stairs. "Well, the best thing about him going to Court to train is that we don't have to be the ones to handle his teenage moodiness for much longer."

She smoothed her hands down his lapels. "Well, Marti is determined to stay. Girls are worse. I know from experience."

"Fantastic." He leaned in and kissed her. "I can't believe it's been twenty years."

"I can't either."

"Mom, Josh took my shoes and he won't give them back." Marti called from the top of the stairs.

"Joshua, give your sister her shoes back. We're running late." Sydney called up the stairs. She looked up at her husband. "How do I look?"

He smiled and slid his hands down her sides to rest on her hips. "You look as hot as you did when you wore that red dress to the Halloween party."

"At Amberwood? That was so long ago. Twenty-three years and two kids and about thirty pounds."

"No way you're thirty pounds heavier than when we met."

"I am."

He smirked. "Well, most of the weight's gone to your boobs."

"Gross!" Marti said from the stairs. "Please don't talk about Mom's _boobs_!"

"Yeah, seriously, Dad. Save it for the bedroom." Josh contributed.

Adrian chuckled. "Both of you, to the car."

"Can I sit up front?" Josh asked as they clambered out of the house.

"No, I'm sitting up front." Adrian said, handing Sydney the keys. "I know you prefer to drive."

"Not in these shoes, sweetheart. But thank you." She handed them back.

"Let's go. My phone keeps going off. I'm sure it's Jill wondering where we are."

* * *

"There you are." Jill said impatiently as they walked to the front of the restaurant.

"Sorry. Kids took forever to get ready." Adrian explained, kissing her cheek.

"The kids? Not you fussing with your hair?" She teased. She turned to the youngest Ivashkov. "Nikolai has been asking about you, Marti. And Ashley, too. Better get inside before they start the fight over who gets to sit by you this time."

"Thank you, Aunt Jill." She blushed a little and hurried inside.

"Breaking hearts, just like her father." Sydney said, pulling Adrian inside.

"Yeah, well they both look like me. People better get used to it."

"Look out for the Ivashkovs." Josh said. "We're hot! Wonder how many Moroi girls will want me at Court."

Adrian shoved his shoulder playfully. "One already has her eye on you."

"Ivanna is like my cousin. That's gross!"

"Don't say it too loud." Sydney admonished.

They walked in and Sydney was tackled around the knees by a blur of blonde curls. "Kennedy!" She picked the girl up and spun her around. "My favorite four-year-old."

"Aunt Sydney, it's your anniversary!" She announced.

She laughed. "It is."

"You and Uncle Adrian have been married a long time. That's what Daddy says."

"Yes. Twenty years. It's quite a long time." She kissed her cheek and put her down and she ran across the room to Eddie who scooped her up onto his hip and continued with his conversation.

Adrian kissed Sydney. "Mingle together or separately?"

"I don't care. But one of us needs to keep an eye on Joshua." She nodded toward their son. He was already surrounded by giggling girls.

"That's my boy." Adrian said proudly.

She slapped his arm. "I don't want to encourage promiscuity in our children."

He growled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love when you use big words." He pressed his lips to her neck.

She laughed and pushed him away. "Mingle separately. Otherwise your hands are going to be all over me all night. And I don't know if I could be held responsible for my actions."

He kissed her neck once more and squeezed her bottom. "I'll be keeping my eyes on you, though."

She giggled. "I sure hope so." She wondered away and was engulfed in a small group that contained quite a few of her mechanic co-workers.

Adrian watched her for a while before starting his survey of the room. Where to start first?

"I see Josh and Marti are both already laying on the Ivashkov charm." Rose said from behind him.

He turned. "Of course. Too bad Marti doesn't have the beautiful emerald eyes to offset that charm."

She laughed. "Someone fell in love with the brown ones."

He smiled proudly and looked toward his daughter sitting with Nikolai and Ashley, Jill and Eddie's sons. Ashley was two years younger and followed his older brother everywhere. Nikolai didn't mind most of the time. He did seem to mind when Marti was around, though. The look of annoyance was clear on his face whenever the younger boy spoke.

"So Josh is coming to Court next year." She said, taking a glass of Champaign from a passing tray. "What do you think of that?"

Adrian smiled into his own bubbling glass. "I'm pretty proud of him, actually. I know that Sydney doesn't want him to, but I kind of hoped…" He shrugged and looked back toward his son and the group of giggling girls. "I mostly hope he doesn't get into trouble."

"Dimitri and Eddie and I will keep him in line in the gym. Eddie and Jill at home."

"It's him living there that worries me. With Ivanna…"

"Jill and Eddie have raised her better than all that. She won't give anything up just because her crush lives under the same roof."

He nodded. "Your husband is glaring at me."

"Not glaring." Rose chuckled. "He's just on guardian mode."

"Are you going to monopolize him all night?" Jill asked, tugging on Adrian's arm. "There are other people here to see you."

He moved around the room with Jill for a while. He found Sydney and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Have I told you how hot you look tonight?"

"Oh, please, I could barely fit in this dress."

"Stop it, Sydney. You look fantastic." He pressed his mouth to her ear. "I can't wait to get home and get you _out_ of that dress."

She smiled. "I can't believe you still find me attractive after all this time."

He put on a look of mock hurt. "Don't tell me you don't still find me devastatingly handsome."

She chuckled. "Yes, but you're Moroi. You age differently than humans."

He looked at her seriously. He placed his hands on the sides of her face, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "Sydney, you are beautiful. As beautiful as the day I first laid eyes on you. And you get more magnificently beautiful every day. I've lived such a great life with you so far. Twenty years married. Two beautiful children. And you worry about how you look? You look great. But you and I both know it's more important than that. And I love you. I have for twenty-three years. And I will for a hundred more. So stop worrying that your dress is a little tight. That you may have a couple wrinkles and some gray hair. I love it all. I love _you_."

She watched him a moment before she pulled him to her for a kiss. Her arms looped around his neck and, even in her heels, she had to push herself up on her toes slightly. Adrian wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

They didn't notice that a hush had fallen through the crowd until Josh said very loudly, "Get a room." followed by several girls giggling.

They broke apart and stared at the gathered guests. Sydney felt her cheeks heating up. She looked up at her husband to see he had his signature smirk on his face.

"Okay, show's over. Back to whatever you were doing." He waved his hand.

There were titters of laughter through the crowd and they slowly went back to their previous conversations.

"After all these years, I still go weak in the knees when you kiss me like that." Sydney whispered so softly she wasn't sure he heard.

Adrian kissed her once more. "Would you like a drink? Something to eat?"

"I'm starting to get hungry."

"Come on then." He tugged her hand toward the buffet.

* * *

_Post-story note: I have this image of Jill and Eddie with two more kids after they adopted Ivanna and Nikolai, a son and a daughter. I felt they would name their son a unisex name in honor of Sydney and Adrian. And I just really love the name Ashley for a boy. And the character of Ashley is one of my favorites in _Gone With the Wind_._

_Also, Josh and Ivanna are about 13 and Marti and Nikolai are 9. _


End file.
